Cursed
by jaylynn.rummel
Summary: Lita Sohma, a hot-tempured thirteen year old girl, has had a dark past. She's been through a lot, and refuses to speak about it. Yet, she will snap at you about anything else. Until she meets Damon. She hates his guts, but will she have to get over it due to an self inflicted attack in her DNA.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Chapter 1) Meeting**

"WATCH IT YOU DAMN RAT!" A boy with fiery red hair yelled at a boy with lilac-gray hair. I watched them argue. Finally, tired of their annoyingness, I jumped out of the tree I was in, and landed swiftly on my feet.

"If you two morons are done arguing," I said, placing my hands on my hips, "I have a message for you." The boys stared at me, with bewildered eyes.

"Umm, I don't think this is a good time Lita…" The "damn rat" said, and I scoffed.

"Too bad Yuki, you too Kyo, get off of you lazy asses because my mother wants to talk. NOW!" Yeah, I had my dad's attitude sometimes, others I could become completely calm. The boys followed me back to the main house. I opened the door to my mother's room, and shoved the boys inside. I leaned against the door, and listened to their conversation.

"And you!" My mother growled shrilly, "You marry somebody who isn't cursed, and god knows the kid is going to be fucked up. Hell, her older brother already is! Kyo, you don't know how serious this is. If Akito was still alive, he would have both of your heads, along with that stupid wife and kids' head, mounted on a wall! I shook my head. She always brings up my dad to strike fear into people. I don't think that will work on those two. I walked away, bored of their bickering. I walked to the park, just a block away from the house, and plopped onto a swing. I crossed my arms and watched all of the kids play. They were all so weak. Every normal person is. They don't know our problems, being cursed, and having to stay away from everyone. Then I saw her. The reason my mother was so pissed. Tohru Honda. She was married to Kyo, and they had two kids. I have no idea how that worked out, but whatever. She was holding a small baby in her arms. Her new daughter, Amora.

"Hey, why you look so glum?" I heard a happy voice say from beside me. I jumped and whipped my head to the side.

"None of your damn business, why should I tell you!" I growled back. And the guy laughed. He sat on the swing next to me. I looked at his black cargo jeans, they looked familiar.

"Sorry." He said, smiling, "Just wanted to make sure you weren't crying or something. My name is Damon, by the way." I glared at him.

"Lita." I said, then walked away from him and the swings. I grabbed a low hanging tree branch, and pulled myself up. I sat on an L shaped branch, and stared at the sun. It was so bright, and warm. I wanted to lock it away, keep it for myself. Maybe it would brighten up my world.

I sighed and fell back onto my pillow. I smiled and adjusted it correctly. I laid on my stomach, with my two pillows stacked on one another, and sat in front of my body. One of my arms laced under the pillows, and the other went over. I rest my head one the pillows, and closed my eyes. I yawned and fell asleep. Dreaming about my life of lies.

**HELLO! So, yeah I get that this chapter kinda sucked, but I swear this is only the introduction. So what do you think? Kyo and Tohru got married, AND they have 2 kids. Then Akito (who is now dead) had a daughter with a nameless woman (haha). Poor Lita. Next chapter, you will find out what Lita turns into. And who do you think this mysterious Damon is? Dun, Dun, Duhhh! Well comment below and here is a quick message from Shigure!**

**Shigure: JayLynn does not own, or have any affiliations with Fruits Basket. All she owns is her imagination and computer! *Whispers something under breath* **

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Shigure: Nothing, Nothing! **Inches away****

**ME: 0_0, I don't want to know. But comment or my penguin ***(")*GARR* will attack you!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Dragon and The Tiger

**Me: SO, Shigure, what exactly DID you say yesterday?**

**Shigure: Umm, nothing.. *INCH INCH***

**Me: Damn Bastard. Kyo take the thingy. *Runs after Shigure***

**Kyo: Damn it… Well she owns nothing, so read the story.**

Chapter 2) Dragon and Tiger

I dropped my face onto my school desk. _No stress Lita!_ I thought, _No stress! _I took a deep breath and rested my head on my hands. This was my first day of normal school.

"Wow! It's the girl who was sulking in the park! Hey Lita!" I glanced up, god not this guy again.

"Hey Demon, what's up?" I said, smirking, and he rose his eyebrow.

"Damon, not demon." He corrected and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who cares?!" I snapped, and let my face fall back down on to the desk.

"Hmm? Well then, I'll be leaving you. Dragon girl." I jumped up, and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I growled, catching everybody's attention. Damon snickered.

"Be careful not to hug me there, Dragon girl."

"Bastard." I growled, and pushed him away. He smoothed out his uniform, winked at me, and walked away.

I sat alone at lunch and watched everybody. They were all talking to people. Suddenly, I couldn't see. A pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Get off of me before I break your hands off!" I snapped, and the hands came off. Guess who?

Damon, with a cheesy smile, slid into the seat in front of me, with friends.

"Dragon girl!" He said. "How's your day been?" I glared at him, and didn't reply. "Okay then… Sorry for being kinda a jerk!"

"How the fuck do you know about it?" I shot, glaring at him. His buddies all looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on cousin, is it that hard?" One of the buddies said. I leaned across the tabled and glared at the guy.

"Don't call me cousin, fucking moron." He threw his hands in the air in defense, and I flipped him off. Wait, cousin? "You guys are Sohma's, aren't you?" They three guys smiled, as I relaxed back into my seat.

"Took you long enough." Damon teased, smirking.

"I'm trying to keep from being fucking stressed okay!" I snapped, "So do NOT fuck with me at the moment." Damon leaned across the table, imitating me, and tapped my nose.

"If you weren't such a bitch," He said, "You would actually be cute." I scoffed, jerk.

"So, what are you guys?" I said, changing the conversation. Damon smiled,

"Tiger, Gar!" Next was the blond guy.

"First off, my name's Marcus, and I'm a monkey!" He laughed, and gave me a huge smile. I rolled my eyes.

"So what about you?" I asked the guy with white-ish grey hair.

"Goat, and my name is James, by the way." He was strangely calm.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you all know what I am, fucking psychics." I growled, and they all laughed. Is this what it feels like to have friends?

_"LITA! STOP MESSING AROUND!" My father yelled at me, "YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK, GET TO WORK!" I nodded my head, and left her standing in the hallway. Her name was Rini, she had high pink pigtails, and a smile. Like a rabbit! I sulked into the house, and walked into the kitchen._

_"Mommy." I said, "Can I please have the ice water bucket?" My mom glared at me and handed me a white bowl filled with icy cold water. I grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet, and walked to where my dad was laying. I dropped the rag into the water while I was walking. Being six, I didn't know any better. I gasped as the bowl fell and the cold water splashed everywhere. Enraged, my dad got to his feet, and hit me. Hard. I flew into the wall, and winced at the pain. I cowered down into a ball, and looked at the ground._

_"Look at me." My dad growled, "LOOK AT ME!" He grabbed my hair, and yanked my head back. I cried out in pain. "What the HELL, is your problem?" He spat at me._

_"Daddy…" I whimpered, as my lip trembled and tears were flowing down my face._

_"Stop crying, you're weak. WEAK LITA, WEAK! Get some self-respect." And he left me. Cowering down in a corner._

"Umm, Lita, are you alright? You look like you are about to break down in tears…" I glanced up, and saw Damon looking over me. I took in my surroundings. That's right. I was sitting on the swing in the park.

"Uh, oh yeah, just thinking…" I mumbled, and looked back at the ground.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong. You aren't being as bitchy as usual!" Damon laughed, and I got to my feet. I slowly walked away. "Okay! Sorry!" He said, grabbing my wrist. I turned to him, and punched him in the chest. He coughed.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" I shot at him, pulling my wrist back. I gasped, and gripped my left side.

"Wha- Are you okay!" Damon said, and I dropped to my knees, one hand on the ground, one clutching my side. It felt like I was being stabbed. My breaths became heavy and staggered. "Shit." Damon muttered, he bent down, and picked me up.

"Wh-What are you…doing?" I stuttered, short of breath.

"Taking you to my house, Hatori's there checking up on my sister." Damon had begun running. Damn he was strong. I looked at him, and watched the world blur away.

**Yupp, the DNA attack begins! What did you think of poor Lita's flash back? Well, review and tell me what's up and stuff! BYEE.**


	3. Chapter 3 Awake

Chapter 3) Awake

I pushed my hand down to my side, and lightly pressed the sore area. I sighed and pushed myself up to my knees. I glanced around the empty room I was in, and I remembered yesterday's events. Damon brought me to his house… Hatori was here too. I wonder what happened. I shakily got to my feet, and walked to the window. The whole vibe of the house seemed familiar.

"So she's Akito's daughter?" I heard a voice say, and another voice laughed.

"She definitely has his attitude, in case you haven't noticed." The laughing voice replied, and then I heard the door open behind me. "Oh, you're up." I turned around to see Damon and Hatori. I smiled, and ran over to hug Hatori.

"Hatori! I haven't seen you in a while, how's it been!" I had my arms tightly wrapped around him. He was my best friend when I was younger. I wasn't really allowed out of my room in the main house, and he was always over. He even helped me a bit when I was hurt, he was my brother practically.

"Hello Lita, how are you feeling?" He asked, and I released him.

"Good, my side is still a little sore though…"

"Oh no! The hot body is sore!" Damon shouted with a fake worry. I glared at him,

"Fucking pervert!" I said, and flipped him off.

"I'm not a pervert!" Damon said, "I just have a sexy imagination." I shook my head.

"On a more serious note," Hatori growled, "You have had an IDA." I cocked my head to the side. Hatori took the hint. "An IDA," he explained, "Is an Internal DNA Attack. It's the first one I've seen in years."

"Wh-what does it do?" Damon asked, shifting his eyes between me and Hatori.

"Well," Hatori said. "It's basically a sickness, the last one I saw was about three years ago. It only affects people with the Zodiac Curse…" Three years ago, and the Zodiac Curse. I bit my lip and sorted through my thoughts. I gasped.

"You are fucking kidding me." I growled, trying to stop my lips from trembling.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, and I took a deep breath.

"My dad died three years ago. The great fucking leader of our damned family. My dad was told at a young age that he was to die. It's because of this stupid fucking sickness shit." Damon's mouth dropped open.

"Y-you're kidding? But you don't seem as frail as he was, are you sure it's the same thing?" He said, stepping towards me, and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It just gets worse, trust me. I know." I murmured, and Hatori reached out, and squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm very sorry Lita." Hatori said, "There isn't a cure found for it…" I wanted to cry. Of course I didn't; but I wanted to. I brought my hands up and rubbed my temples.

"Don't tell my mother." I growled. "She'll just lock me up inside the main house, and not let me leave my room, like what happened to my dad." I smiled, and started to laugh.

"Lita are you-?" Damon started, but I cut him off.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled, "OF COURSE THIS FUCKING HAPPENS! RIGHT WHEN I'M FUCKING FREE OF THAT GOD-DAMN HOUSE!" I heard quick footsteps in the hallway.

"Hatori, what the hell is with the yelling?" A familiar voice said, and I took a deep breath.

"Damon," I said, "First, take your hand off of my shoulder. And two, who is that?" .

Damon removed his hand.

"That's my dad…why?"

"Name, dumbass." I shot, and Damon shook his head.

"Kyo, why?" You've got to be fucking kidding me.

**GASP! Yupp, so Lita has a crazy zodiac killing dieses, and Damon is Kyo and Tohru's son. Well, please comment and tell me….comment stuff… OKAY, well BYEEE!**


End file.
